Rainless
by Suitorime
Summary: —Lo que no sabes, es que, gracias a ti ha dejado de llover. —Pronunció suavemente en un tono melancólico. —Y lo que tú no sabes es que esa lluvia jamás regresará mientras esté aquí. —Replicó una voz tras él. Ichiruki One-shot


¡Minna-san! Aquí estoy de nuevo con uno más de mis one-shots sobre esta adorable parejita.

Bueno, quiero agradecerselo a mi amiga 0oHikario0 Ya que este fic tiene cerca de medio año que lo escribí y gracias a ella recordé que aún existia entre mis documentos xD

Bueno, comenzemos.

**Disclaimer: **Bleach no me pertenece, sus personajes e historia original son de Tite-sensei.

* * *

**R**ainless:

_**Because a world without you, is a rainy world...

* * *

**_

— "_¿Cómo se puede estar enamorado pero a la vez no desearlo? ¿Es que el amor alguna vez preguntará antes de aparecer? Y si no es así ¿Cómo controlar el deseo de correr hacia los brazos de esa persona?"_ _—_

Eran las palabras que la shinigami escribía en su mente al contemplar el hermoso atardecer en el valle; era algo totalmente indescriptible. Ese tono naranja rojizo lo hacía tan cálido… como era de esperar de una tarde de primavera. La shinigami abrazó sus piernas y enterró el rostro entre ellas. Estaba frustrada _—_ "_¿Qué es este sentimiento? ¿Por qué a mí? ¿Y si en verdad es amor?... Ichigo… ¿¡Cómo lo haces!?_ _"__—_Esta última frase la pronunció en voz alta levantando los ojos al cielo; pero no se percató de que el nombrado estaba justo detrás de ella.

— ¿Cómo hago qué?_ —_ Preguntó el joven con cierto desconcierto en el rostro al notar que una lágrima recorría la mejilla de la chica. – ¿Estás bien? Se sentó a su lado mientras examinaba con la mirada la expresión perdida de Rukia.

Rukia de inmediato recobró la noción, limpió con su mano la lágrima y se apresuró a responderle al joven

— Sí, estoy bien ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? La shinigami respondió en un tono defensivo y cortante esperando que dejara de preguntar.

Pero al parecer no surtió el efecto deseado, pues Ichigo continuó cuestionándola. Ella continuaba con evasivas pero no conseguía hacer que perdiera el interés y finalmente, después de varios intentos más, dio una respuesta definitiva.

— ¡Deja de interrogarme como si fuera un criminal!_ —_ Soltó un puñetazo a la mejilla del chico y continuó con la ofensiva:_ —_ ¡Nadie te ha pedido que te metas!

El chico perplejo miró a la shinigami, evidentemente, ella estaba demasiado irritada; pero no justificaba el hecho de que lo golpeara. No pudo contener su enojo y comenzó a discutir con ella.

— ¡Lo único que quería era saber por qué te encontré así! ¿Y cómo me respondes? ¡Con evasivas y, para cerrar con broche de oro, un puñetazo cuando lo único que hacía era preocuparme por ti!

— ¡Pues nadie te lo ha pedido!_ —_ Repuso inmediatamente la joven _—_Así que puedes ahorrarte la preocupación.

— ¡Solo quiero ayudarte Rukia! ¡Eres una persona muy importante para mí! ¡Eres… _—_Por un momento titubeó para frenar la idea que iba a salir inconscientemente de su boca. Y cuando por fin tuvo las palabras, continuó._ —_… mi amiga y me preocupa verte así!

Se hizo el silencio en todo el lugar, solo podía escucharse el murmullo del viento.

"_Amiga… ¿Solo eso soy para ti? ¿¡Solo una amiga!?"_

Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de los ojos violáceos de la chica mientras Ichigo la observaba con la mirada aún enfurecida pero con ese toque de angustia que aparentaba un tremendo dolor interno.

— ¿Rukia estás… Pero antes de poder terminar la frase, Rukia levantó el rostro y le respondió con rabia.

— ¡No! ¡No estoy bien! ¿¡Eso era lo que querías escuchar!?

—Rukia yo…

— ¡Déjame en paz!

Volteó hacia el lado contrario y echó a correr lo más rápido que sus piernas se lo permitieron. Pero de pronto, algo intentó detenerla… mejor dicho, alguien. Ichigo la tomó del brazo y la jaló hacia él. Por un instante, sus rostros se encontraron cuando Rukia volteó hacia atrás. Su mirada estaba llena de dolor y pesar, lucía pálida y sus labios estaban sangrando a causa de que ella misma se mordía los labios para evitar gritar. En ese momento, Ichigo comprendió que lo mejor era dejarla tranquila. La soltó haciendo que su brazo se deslizara lentamente por su mano hasta que tocó su palma con los dedos y por fin se alejó de él. La figura de Rukia se desvaneció entre los árboles y con ella también desapareció el sol, dejando paso al oscuro anochecer.

— ¿Pero que le he hecho? No lo comprendo…_—_Murmulló el joven con la mirada triste hacia el cielo, admirando a la luna llena.

Se puso en pie, se hacía tarde. Tenía que ir a buscar a Rukia antes de que pudiera pasarle algo malo ahí dentro. Entró al bosque y comenzó a buscarla, pero le sería casi imposible encontrarla entre la oscuridad y la espesa vegetación que habitaba esa zona.

—"_Tal vez, sea mejor que la deje sola... No, no puedo abandonarla. No me perdonaría que le sucediera algo"_

Se siguió adentrando, intentó sentir el reiatsu de la shinigami: Nada. No podía percibirlo, era como si simplemente ella hubiera desaparecido del mapa. Cada minuto que pasaba acrecentaba el temor del joven, su desesperación, su angustia. Y es que, si tan solo se hubiera atrevido a decirlo… El sabía perfectamente que Rukia había dejado de ser su amiga desde hace mucho tiempo. Se había convertido en parte esencial de su ser, su razón, su alma. Si ella moría, él moría.

El tan solo pensar que Rukia pudiera morir lo hizo estremecerse, al punto de llenarse de histeria queriendo gritar a los cuatro vientos. Siguió corriendo sin rumbo entre el bosque, con esperanza de que su histeria se contuviera. No fue así: Llegó a un punto donde la luna iluminaba mejor. De nuevo la contempló.

—Lo que no sabes, es que, gracias a ti ha dejado de llover. —Pronunció suavemente en un tono melancólico.

—Y lo que tú no sabes es que esa lluvia jamás regresará mientras esté aquí. —Replicó una voz tras él.

Miró hacia atrás y ahí estaba. La pequeña shinigami de pie, frente a él con una sonrisa tierna y una mirada cariñosa. En su mejilla estaba trazado el camino de las gotas saladas y de sus ojos aún querían brotar más. Él acortó la distancia con ella, se detuvo un momento mientras la miraba y sin decir nada, solo la abrazó.

Rukia de igual manera lo abrazó, aferrándose a él como nunca, sollozando como nunca y él acariciando su diminuta cabeza tiernamente. Ella continuó llorando hasta que pudo pronunciar algunas palabras. Se separó un poco de él y lo miró a los ojos.

—Gracias, Ichigo. Gracias por darle un nuevo sentido a mi existencia.

Él solo la miró desconcertado por unos segundos, pero después, tomó con sus manos su cabeza y depositó un beso en su frente.

—Y así será, hasta que el destino que nos juntó nos separe de nuevo.

* * *

¿Qué tal? A mi me gustó. Espero que a ustedes también.

En fin. ¿Reviews? ¿Tomatazos? ¿Huelga? ¿Turbas furiosas?

Ja-nne!

_Suito-chan_

_Nobody knows our future..._


End file.
